Not Your Average Journey
by Anime-05
Summary: Slight angst. Sesshomaru crashes Inuyasha's journey and joins them due to a curse. Inuyasha muct face his dark past, his brother, and his heart. Can he do it without losing himself to his darker side? Warning: Ratings and Genre will change as story p
1. Not Your Average Day

**Not Your Average Day**

****

* * *

Disclaimer: Look I'll make this short and sweet: don't own, so don't sue. Get it? Got it. Good. This is my first IY fic, so be nice plz...

Jaro, Joro, and Jiro are mine.Himitsu is as well. Forthose who read the original, Tazekaja is now called Himitsu, okay? Okay.

* * *

"blah blah" ... dialogue

_blah blah _... thoughts

**blah blah** ... emphasis

**blah blah **... sound outside of speech

"**_blah blah_**" ... action or sound made during speech

(blah blah)... Me talking to you

Word behind Japanese word... Translation

* * *

Today, we find our favorite shard hunters taking a rest.

Kagome was sitting in the grass,looking atthe glistening jewel shards and listening to her best friend, in this era anyway, Sango. Shippou was curled up next to her, taking a nap. Sango was lying on her stomach, talking to Kagome about something or other. Miroku had decided to take a nap on the side of the tree Kagome was leaning her back against. Inuyasha was roaming by the stream. The stream was within sight, but Kagome and Sango suddenly noticed that Inuyasha was not there. Kagome rose, which woke up Shippou. He yelped at her sudden movement and rubbed the sleep from his eyes.

"What's wrong Kagome?"

Kagome was looking around. "Inuyasha is missing."

Miroku had been awoken by Shippou's yelp. "What is it?"

Sango sighed. "Inuyasha is gone. He took the Tetsusaiga with him."

Kagome nodded. "Of course he did. He goes; it goes. That's normal."

* * *

Inuyasha's ears perked and he jumped out of a tree, scaring the living daylights out of the others. He hadn't been listening to them, so he didn't know what they were talking about before he dropped out of the tree. Kagome was not happy with his sudden appearance.

"Osuwari!"

Inuyasha fell to the ground, as per the enchanted spell's command. "Itai Ouch/Ow!! What'd you do that for?!" He was rubbing his sore head.

"For disappearing!!"

Inuyasha scrunched his nose up. "What are you talking about? I was by the stream and then I jumped into a tree. So what?"

Kagome sighed. _I swear he's clueless. You can't just go around hopping down from trees like that, it's scary. And with so many demons around.. _An unbidden voice from within mumbled, _But he's cute scrunching his nose up like that..._

* * *

Inuyasha's ears perked again and he growled lowly. He was baring his fangs slowly as his claws sharpened. The Tetsusaiga began to react and glow from this and it alarmed Kagome. _I don't sense any Shikon shards..._ "What's wrong Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha's hair blew sharply to the side. He didn't turn like the others did. He knew who it was.

He ground out one word, though it sounded more like a sharp hiss. "Sesshomaru."

(I could be cruel and stop. I know some that would. But I'll write more.)

* * *

And, indeed, it was Sesshomaru. The startingly beautiful, but doubtlessly male youkai approached the group casually. One could almost wonder if he even intended to stop by them. Shippou unconsciously held his breath, praying that the powerful youkai would just pass them by. Unfortunately, reality kicked in. That meant that, of course, Sesshomaru would not be flying by them. He descended from his cloud and walked slowly over to Inuyasha, his small, trademark smirk on his marked face.

"Happy to see me?"

As if.

Sesshomaru jumped back from an attack that **would** have beheaded him. "Tsk, tsk," he mockinglyscolded. "None of that, Inuyasha. Not if I'm going to travel with you."

Inuyasha's eyes flashed in disbelieve. _He said it so casually...he can't be **serious**!! _"You're joking."

Sesshomaru smiled thinly. Well, as close to a smile as you can get from him. "It wasn't a question. I have no choice." Joking? Apparently not.

Kagome and the others kept their distance from the two brothers. Sangothought to herself, _No good will come of this. What does Sesshomaru want? It must be a trick, a way to get to the Tetsusaiga. _Itwas the only way things made sense to her.Inuyasha glared darkly at his half-brother, obviously thinking along the same lines as Sango. "What's in it for you? Why are you doing this?"

Sesshomaru sighed. "Tell me you didn't forget."

Inuyasha tilted his head to the side. "Forget what?"

Sesshomaru gave another sigh, this one silent and long-suffering. _Why me? Why was I cursed with such a **dense**halfing for kin? "_Don't you remember the curse placed when you were born?" The silver-haired youkai had the feelingthat he shouldn't have even bothered asking.

A negative shake of the head.

It seemed he was seldom wrong in his feelings. Sesshomaru sighed once more. _Of course not. _"A jealous wench of a Lady was seeking Father's heart. He didn't want her, of course, because he could do better. When she was rejected, first for my mother, and then for yours,she cast a curse on you and myself upon your birth. The curse made it so that we had to be together, for a time, every three years." Now for the catches."If one of us dies and the other could have done something to stop or postpone it, both of us will face our worst nightmare, relive our darkest memory, and then die a slow, painful, and humiliating death. The same goes if we deliberately harm each other."

Inuyasha was about to question something he said, but Sesshomaru caught it. "The curse makes sure that in the case of one letting the other die, the one dying will be withheld from death and forced through the punishment and **then** released."

Inuyasha was surprisingly silent. "Oh yeah...I think I recall something like that." _Not really.._ Not that he was going to admit to that. Especially not in front of Sesshomaru.

Kagome spoke up. "So you two have to play nice for about a year?"

That about summed it up, sadly. Sesshomaru sighed disappointedly. He also hada feeling that he would let out many silent sighs during this trying task. It had been so easy before. There wasn't much to worry over with Inuyasha pinned to a tree. But now, oh now.. _He just **had **to fall for yet **another**wench priestess, **human **of course. _Not that he knew any youkai mikos. _Not anymore... _Stifling the memories that threatened to rise, he replied, "Unfortunately, yes."

Inuyasha stared at the sky. _Somebody up there hates me. I can feel it. _"Great. We're stuck with you."

(In this fic, Inuyasha and Sesshomaru have never fought. Well, not in front of Kagome and the others anyway. Why? Because I'm the authoress and I said so!)

* * *

Kagome waved it off. She had never known Sesshomaru very well and thought nothing of it. Inuyasha had never spoke of him. _It can't be **that **bad. _If she only knew just how wrong she was. "Oh well, too bad for you Inuyasha. Have you eaten Sesshomaru?" _And he's kind of cute too_, she giggled to herself. Sango gave her a strange look and Kagome gave her a secret look. It was a look that said 'I will tell you later'. Accepting that, Sango shifted her glance in time to glare at Miroku, whose hand had strayed once more.

Sesshomaru arched an eyebrow at the human girl in front of him. _Offering me food? And is she smiling at me? A little too cheerful for my tastes. The hanyou must not have told her or these other weaklings anything of me. I hate to say it, or think it, but it's a good move on his part. I wouldn't tell them myself._ "I've eaten already."

Kagome nodded. "Alright then. We have to get moving. There's a shrine or some kind of temple ahead, so we'll stop there."

Inuyasha had no desire to stop. "Why? You just took a break."

Sango waved it off. "Yeah, but we didn't eat and we need somewhere to sleep. We won't get anywhere today, it's too late in the afternoon."

Inuyasha groaned. "So we're stuck in that place 'til tomorrow?"

Miroku answered him as the girls had taken to ignoring him. "Yes. You'll have to keep still for a while. The shrine ahead is very famous. Known all over in fact."

"Why is that Miroku?" Shippou wasn't curious, but wanted to talk through the silence and glaring contest between two resident half-brothers.

"Well, it's said that this is the only shrine with an underground temple."

Shippou blinked. _I've never heard of something like that. Maybe this is interesting..._ "Oh?"

Miroku nodded. "Yes. Not only that, but whispers of the residing priestess's beauty has spread over the land." He got a daydream-like look on his face. "They say her beauty is unrivaled. I wonder if she's already taken..." You could practically envision the monk drooling during his endless fantasizing.

Shippou, Kagome, and Sango sweatdropped. Even Sesshomaru looked at him strangely for a moment and Inuyasha paused to whack the back of his head. "Is that all you think about? Pretty women?"

Miroku feigned confusion. "Isn't that what all males always think about?"

Inuyasha sighed but didn't go back to his glaring contest with Sesshomaru. _This shrine sounds familiar. But it couldn't be... Are we really this far along?_ Inuyasha listened in on the conversation for more clues, but managed to retain a disinterested, 'I am not listening to you' look on his face.

Sesshomaru was the only one to notice his interest. _What's caught your attention pup?_ He listened as well and kept an eye on Inuyasha to see what he did and did not respond to. Perhaps he wouldn't be so bored with these simpletons after all.

* * *

Miroku continued, startled out of his lapse by Shippou's tapping on his leg. "Like I was saying, there's an underground temple, a beautiful priestess and...and..." He stopped walked, a frown on his features. "Oh, well that's definitely going to be a problem."

Kagome and Sango turned. "What's a problem?"

Miroku'sfrown stayed in place. "Well, if memory serves, heard that the priestess created a seal so strong that demonscan't get in the shrine or the temple without fatal injury. And even if some youkai got in, she would destroy them upon sight. Not a trace of the youkai's presence would be left behind."

All eyes turned to Inuyasha and Sesshomaru, then to Kirara and Shippou. Kagome bit her lip. "What do we do?"

Miroku came up with a plan. "Look. If we can get the monks there to call the priestess to the gates, maybe we can convince her to call the spell off for our resident demons," a disdainful glare from Sesshomaru made him add, "andyoukai here."

Kagome and Sango looked skeptical, but nodded. "Alright, let's go."

* * *

Inuyasha was mumbling all the way. It was assumed he was complaining, but he wasn't. No one would have been able to hear him, but...

"I can't believe this." He actually sounded very happy. "This is the one. Himi's shrine. I can't wait to see the look on her face when she sees me. I wonder what she looks like now." Inuyasha sighed silently in content at the memory of a brightly smiling young lady. Pale blue hair that reached just above the middle of her back waved in the wind. A soft, pale hand reached up to brush her hair from light aqua eyes. A pale violet star was seen briefly as she moved her hair. Three white and pale blue tales swished behind her. Bells could be heard ringing as the three tails moved from side-to-side. Inuyasha clasped his hands behind his head at the memory. He snickered silently to himself. _It seems you forgot to mention this one **very special** detail about the priestess, monk._ His face remained mostly indifferent, but a small smile slowly crept across. "This takes too long." This was out loud. "See ya!" Inuyasha proceeded to jump highly and speed along ahead of everyone else.

Kagome yelled out to him. "Inuyasha!"

Sesshomaru stopped her, though he didn't know why. What should he care? They'd never catch him. _Such blatant stupidity must be bothering me. _Yeah, that had to be it. "Don't bother. Something about this temple has made him very happy. I don't know what it is, but he's anxious to get to this shrine you spoke of."

Kagome was confused. "Anxious? I don't understand. Inuyasha is rarely happy or anxious like you say. I've never seen him like that and he's never displayed any emotion other than anger, annoyance, and so on."

Sesshomaru shrugged. What was that supposed to mean? He was the Great Sesshomaru, he knew everything,and that included Inuyasha's moods. "That may be so. However, something at this shrine is important to him and he's happy about it."

"Enough. We're here anyways." Miroku pointed to Inuyasha. He was hopping from foot-to-foot.

Sango smiled wryly. "What's wrong? Looking for something?"

"No. I have to use the bathroom." Sarcasm was evident.

* * *

"Yes, may we help you? Oh my..." Three identical old men with differently colored monk clothing stood at the gates. The only apparent difference were the different shades of their clothing. They looked pleasantly surprised at Inuyasha's presence, but alarmed at the others.

"Inuyasha! How are you?"

Inuyasha blinked at the short old man with a staff and black clothing. "Hey Joro. I'm okay."

The second old man was closest to the gate and hadblue clothing. "My, my look at you; all grown up."

Inuyasha scratched the back of his head. "Yeah, that's nice Jaro. Uh...isHimi' here?"

The third old man spoke up. He had a warm smile and very dark green clothing. "Why yes, she is."

* * *

K. ... Nani? That's all for this chapter! This is my first IY fic, so feel free to comment. But try not to be mean about it...

Anyway, read and review please. I'd like to know what you think.


	2. Beware of Water Troubles

**Beware of Water Troubles**

* * *

Disclaimer: Don't own, don't sue, don't bother.

* * *

A feminine voice spoke in amusement. "You know...she's probably already sensed your presence. As a matter of fact here she is now."

A beautiful lady in gray and blue training clothes stood. The shirt was actually two. There was a white one under and only showed under the ripped edges of the blue one in front. She had on gray shorts. Her face was still graced with beauty and a bright smile was directed at an impatient Inuyasha.

Inuyasha gave her a look. "Well? What are you waiting for Himi'? Get down here."

The woman laughed at his impatience. "You never were one of patience. It's a virtue you know."

Inuyasha shrugged. "Well, it's a virtue I can do without. Are you lifting you're little spell or what Himi'?"

The one Inuyasha had been calling 'Himi'' came to the gates and pointed behind Inuyasha. "You see there's this little detail of the six behind you. I sense that three are demons. The little fox and the small cat are two. A -**very**- strong aura is coming from him." She was pointing at Sesshomaru. She frowned confusedly. "Do I know you?"

Sesshomaru did indeed know her. They had met, but the departure was somewhatunpleasant. "No, I'm afraid not."

She looked at him some more, but gave up and shook her head. "Anyways, who are they?"

Inuyasha sighed and turned around. "That's Kagome, Sango, Kirara, Shippou, Miroku, and Sesshomaru. Stay far from the last two." He had pointed them out as he went along.

Himi' tilted her head. "Why? Will they try to harm me?"

Inuyasha snorted. "Miroku? Hardly. Sesshomaru?" His amber eyes narrowed at said demon suspiciously. "I'm not sure. He says he's never met you, but I don't know..." _I don't remember much, but I swear that Sesshomaru had to have met Himi'. It's impossible that he hadn't...isn't it?_ "I travel with them for shards."

Himi' smiled. "Oh. So you're the notorious group going around beating demons and such for Shikon jewel shards."

Kagome gasped. She looked at Himi' suspiciously. I don't trust her... "How do you about that?"

Himi' shrugged. "I'm a priestess. I'm supposed to know these things. And besides, many demons have come here thinking **-I-** actually had the jewel. Or some piece of it."

Inuyasha was in front of her immediately, or as close as he could with the seal still cast. "You weren't hurt or anything right?" He was looking her over.

Himi' laughed. "No, no, I'm fine. Alright. I'll call off the seal long enough for you and..." She wasn't sure what to make of them. "...and your companions to get in."

The seal was raised and they all ran through. Two of the old men disappeared and the one left behind led the group to an area of the shrine. "You can all stay here as long as you please. Food will be here soon."

Inuyasha stopped him. "Where'd she go?"

The old man was the one with the staff, Joro. "She's out in the hot springs. There are towels if the rest of you would like to enjoy the springs as well." He left and Inuyasha grabbed a towel and was running out when-

"Osuwari!"

**BAM**

Inuyasha hit the ground and looked up to a variety of expressions. An obviously furious Kagome, a confused Sango, a waiting-for-an-explanation Miroku, a curious Shippou, and an amused but indifferent-to-the-situation Sesshomaru stood over him in a half-circle.

He sat up, rubbing his head again. "Something wrong?"

Kagome stamped her foot. "Yes there is something wrong! How do these people know you! How do you know them! How is that you're so close to a priestess you aren't even supposed to know!" She would have continued, but Inuyasha had run off.

* * *

They all followed her as she stomped to the springs. They actually wanted to go to the springs and Sesshomaru just came for the 'entertainment' and partially, the relaxing springs as well. Inuyasha had discarded his clothing and was already in the springs. Another set of clothing and two towels were nearby. It looked like he was talking to someone. Laughter echoed their way. It was the laughter of the priestess. Himi'. "**WHAT'S GOING ON HERE!**"

Alarmed, Himi' floated out of the springs with her towel on loosely. She blinked as she saw Kagome yelling for Inuyasha to come out. She landed gracefully in front of them. "Is something wrong?" She brushed pale blue strings from concerned pale sapphires.

Miroku rushed forward before Kagome could say anything. He took her hand and embraced her. "Yes there is. You see, I need a lovely maiden to bare my offspring. I have searched far and wide, but to no avail..."

* * *

Inuyasha rose from the springs and grabbed a towel.

* * *

"...But I believe it is possible my search has stopped with you, my dear, beautiful Himi'." Himi' looked at him curiously. She didn't understand. Miroku kneeled down and held her hands in his. His voice was scarily solemn. "Himi', I believe you are the fair maiden I seek to bare my children." Himi''s eyes widened. She was going to speak, but Miroku held up a hand and clasped hers again. "I know it's sudden, but you see..." He explained his curse to her. (A/N: If it's asked for I'll put it in later)

* * *

Inuyasha was making his way over.

* * *

"...and so, I need an heir or two to carry on in case I fail." 

Himi' blinked. Oh my...Inuyasha has a strange taste in company. "Umm, well you see...my name is actually Himitsu, but Inuyasha thought the pronunciation was a bother and shortened it to Himi'. And I'm not exactly sure if you** really** want me to have **your **children..."

Miroku shook his head. "Nonsense. Of course I do. Why wouldn't I?"

Sesshomaru smirked. I know why... Himitsu was going to tell him, but Sesshomaru beat her to it. "I can tell you why, monk."

Himi' turned to him and threw him a confused look. Miroku was waiting. "Don't bother. I know why." Inuyasha had made his way over and had been standing there long enough.

Both brothers unintentionally spoke in unison. "She's a youkai."

Miroku passed out and everyone else, except those who knew, fell over. Kagome recovered first. "A **what**! She can't be, she's a priestess!"

Inuyasha looked at her. "So? Apparently someone failed to tell you something. The monk must have forgot to tell you that other special thing about the priestess other than her beauty and powers."

Sesshomaru nodded. "Yes. And besides, if you were paying any attention at all you would have noticed the star on her forehead and the **-three**- tails behind her." They looked, and sure enough three white and pale blue-tipped tails came from behind her. She moved towards Miroku, but Kagome had moved to stop her. Kagome slipped on the water and fell forward. A towel went flying and landed on Shippou. He moved around a bit until Inuyasha pulled it off.

**SPLASH**

Water flew high as Kagome sputtered and surfaced. Sango pulled her friend out and handed her a towel. Kagome coughed and Inuyasha sat on the water's edge. He was already soaking as it took him forever to dry off.

"Ack!"

**SPLASH **

Everyone turned and all they saw were two towels.

Kagome rose. "Inuyasha?" A muttering Inuyasha resurfaced in front of her. She yelped in surprise. "There you are, Inuyasha! Don't scare me like that."

Amber eyes narrowed as another rose from the water. "laughs You okay Inuyasha? I didn't mean to grab your hair like that. It looked like the silver towel I had."

Inuyasha silently eyed Sesshomaru's silver hair. He smirked mischievously.

"Actually, when you pulled me under, I had your towel. I think it fell in the water over there." He pointed to the water under the spot where Sesshomaru had settled. She slipped under and grasped what looked like her silver towel.

Sesshomaru felt a tug on his hair "What the-"

**SPLASH **

Inuyasha was holding his sides laughing. He had grabbed his towel and ran out the water as soon as Himi' went under. A wet and glaring Sesshomaru surfaced and went under again with a look of surprise on his normally emotionless face. Inuyasha laughed harder at this. He was rolling on the ground. Kagome and Sango blushed and looked away.

(A/N: It was just a towel after all...heh heh.)

A furiously blushing Himi' resurfaced. Sesshomaru, more than a little red himself, came up as well and both refused to look at the other. Inuyasha threw Himi' her towel. "Oh yeah, here it is. Guess it didn't fall after all. Why are you two so red? Seen something new? Or was it something you liked?"

Sesshomaru started to choke for some reason and Himi' turned even redder. She glared at him, but the blushing made it seem harmless. "Ooo! I wish that you'd...you'd...just '**sit'** somewhere!"

A glow of beads and **BAM**. Gasps of shock went around as Inuyasha fell to the ground, something that only happens when Kagome says it.That didn't bother Himi' as she'd never seen that happen. She pulled on her towel and kneeled by Inuyasha. "Oh sweetie, are you okay?"

A thought echoed through several minds. Sweetie? Well then...

Inuyasha sat up and looked at Himi'. "How'd you do that? Make me fall over?"

Himi' looked at him, confused. "I did that? I don't know. Why?"

Inuyasha held up the prayer beads around his neck. "See these?"

A nod.

"When Kagome says 'osuwari' or something like that, I fall to the ground like you saw. She's the only one that can do that...or at least she's supposed to be the only one that can do that."

* * *

Shippou pouted as he was ignored. He piped up for attention. "Maybe we should head to Kaede-sama's place. She should know." Everyone nodded. "Maybe you should go too, Lady Himitsu." 

Himi' was unsure, but nodded. If she was a danger to Inuyasha, she needed to know.

"Alright. I'll go with you." A groan was heard. "Oh! I forgot poor Miroku!" Himi' got on her knees beside Miroku. She leaned over him to get a better look. She held the towel up by her tails. But they were wet and so it slipped a little. It was a little, but enough that ...well...let's just say there's a decent view depending on your angle. So imagine what happens when our dear, lady-chasing monk woke up and found a soaking wet priestess leaning over him.

Wide light aqua peered at him with concern. "Are you okay?"

Miroku bolted upwards and grabbed a surprised Himi'. He had her sitting across his lap. Her tails held fast and she stared blankly. He was looking, more like staring, intently at her. He leaned in...then was suddenly pulled away. "Hey!" An off-guard Miroku turned to face the one who pulled him off. And stood face-to-face, well actually a bit lower, with an angry Inuyasha.

Inuyasha tapped Miroku's head with an outstretched claw. "Just what were you planning on doing there?"

Miroku was not awake when Himi' called him 'sweetie' or when she made him 'sit' and therefore, didn't understand why Inuyasha was so riled up. _It's bad enough he does that with Kagome, but really! Is he trying to keep the ladies away from me? He does it pretty easily as they take to hiding behind him for some reason._ "I was going to kiss her." A moment later...

**SPLASH**

Miroku surfaced. "What was that for?" He was moving towards the edge.

Inuyasha growled and he stayed in the water.

Himi' placed her hands on her hips. "In-u-ya-sha!" She drew out every syllable. "What's wrong with you? Silly youkai." She walked over to the water's edge and held her hand out to Miroku. He looked warily at Inuyasha. Himi' looked over her at Inuyasha. She waved it off. "He's not going to hurt you if I'm in the way."

Inuyasha smirked. _That's what you think_. Sesshomaru was now bored with the whole thing and started walking behind Miroku to relax in the water. Too bad for him.

Miroku was out and Himi' had backed away. Miroku was going to 'express his thanks', but yelled in alarm as Inuyasha pushed Himi' away and proceeded to chase him around with Tetsusaiga. "Get back here monk!"

Miroku continued to flee. "Help me!"

**SPLASH**

Inuyasha stopped to see what happened and started laughing again. Miroku paused, seeing that he wasn't being chased anymore. Kagome and Sango gasped in surprise and Shippou was trying not to laugh.

When Inuyasha had pushed Himi' so he could get to Miroku, Sesshomaru had been walking behind them. So, Himi' had fell into Sesshomaru. He wasn't expecting it, therefore, they both fell in. The two youkai rose from the water glaring murderously at Inuyasha. Himi' was swimming away, but was jerked back. She sighed as Sesshomaru had the same results. "Don't bother Sesshomaru, we're caught."

Inuyasha was struggling to speak through his laughter. "**_laughing_** You okay? Your...your hair!**_ laughs some more_**"

Himi' frowned. "What about it?" Currently it was spread widely around her. The same went for Sesshomaru.

Inuyasha had managed to contain his laughing to snickering. "Well, you and Sesshomaru's hair is so long that both of you are tangled together. You'll have to get out and untangle it somehow."

Sesshomaru stared at the priestess and then the mess of hair in the pool. It was fine until one got to the ends. Pale blue and white silver were tangled together. "Lovely. How do we get out?"

Inuyasha was feeling very satisfied at his brother's misfortune. "You'll have to get out one behind the other." Inuyasha kept his laughter to himself at the two youkai's expressions.

Himi' shook her head. "I don't think so." Her eyes closed and she began to glow. Blue light surrounded her and spread to Sesshomaru. Both were lifted out and landed gracefully on the ground.

Inuyasha shrugged at her solution. "There's still a matter of clothing. You can't put any on with your hair tangled together. And I'd like to see you two actually try to untangle yourselves and hold your towels at the same time."

Himi' glared at Inuyasha and Sesshomaru kept quiet as Inuyasha was correct. _For once. _Himi' looked at Sesshomaru. "Now what?"

Sesshomaru pointed to Inuyasha. "You did this, now you fix it."

Inuyasha shook his head. "No way! I won't do it. You can't-" Inuyasha squirmed about as he was lifted from the ground. "Hey!"

Himi' set him down. "You're going to do it and if you cut so much as a strand I swear, though I love you dearly,you'll regret it." There was sweetness in her voice, but one could tell she was very much serious. Inuyasha grumbled and asked for a brush. Kagome pulled one from her backpack and gave it to him. Inuyasha continued to mumble under his breath. Something about silly youkai, their vanity/grooming issues, and how he never had this kind of problem. A number of hours later and after much cursing, Inuyasha was finished and the others were out of the springs and enjoying dinner. Himi' tapped Inuyasha as he was drying off. "Don't you ever do that again. That was awkward and the fact that you intended for it to be so does not help."

Inuyasha shrugged. "Yeah, yeah. Enough with the death threats already."

Bells sounded as Himi' jumped away, fully clothed. Sesshomaru started to put his clothes back as soon as she left. Inuyasha found this amusing. "Why'd you wait? Not like she was looking."

Inuyasha smirked and ran for the food as Sesshomaru growled at him. _Silly pup. I wasn't worried about that. _He paused after adjusting his armor. _Was I?_

* * *

"Ahhhh..." Shippou patted his full stomach. "That was great, Jiro ." 

The third old man with dark green clothing smiled. "Why thank you. This old monk is good for something other than seals after all."

Himi' quietly sipped her tea and Inuyasha sat in a corner. He had been watching everything as he'd eaten faster than everyone else,therefore finishing first. He was currently glaring at Miroku in order to make sure the monk stayed away from Himi'.

Himi' caught this. "Would you relax already? I can defend myself just fine thank you."

Inuyasha's ears twitched a little at her statement, otherwise his only response was a soft mumble. "Whatever."

Himi' shook her head and headed outside to a lake. Inuyasha watched her carefully, but found that all she did was sit by a tree. He looked like he was suspicious of something and decided to see what the priestess was up to. Sesshomaru silently left to investigate this 'situation'.

* * *

Himi' sat by a tree and stared at the lake sadly. _Cail...how could you? I loved him... But I guess I wasn't meant to have a love of my own. I can't do this much longer. _She blinked as a tear threatened to fall she wiped it away hastily. _No need to cry. You're a priestess, so you don't cry over things like that. Deal with it and move on._ Her ears perked as she heard footsteps. She picked up two scents, but sensed no threat from either. _Inuyasha...and...Sesshomaru? _

Inuyasha stood for a moment as he regarded the woman. _Something's wrong_. "Himi'? What's wrong?"

Sesshomaru was going to leave, but two things had caught his attention. Not only had neither of them picked up his presence, but Inuyasha was actually acting...Sesshomaru didn't know the word for it, but he knew his half-brother had never acted this way. _Not since..._ He pushed that memory away.

Inuyasha sat beside Himi' and poked her. "You okay?" Himi' nodded and Inuyasha frowned. "You're lying." She shrugged and stood. Inuyasha sat there and looked at her. She walked slowly to the lake, her kimono softly billowing behind her. She reached up and cut the ribbon in her hair with a claw. Her hair was now down and pale blue floated about. Inuyasha sighed and stood next to her. "Mother? What's wrong? Please tell me."

Sesshomaru nearly fell from his perch in the tree. But of course he'd never **really **fall. He's Sesshomaru, and falling just doesn't happen to him. _Mother! That's not possible! Is she a reincarnation? No, this priestess is a full-blooded youkai and Inuyasha's mother was human. Then why would he call her 'mother'? _

Inuyasha sat on the soft grass, next to the still-standing Himi'. She said nothing. Inuyasha frowned again. "Mother...are you lonely?" He tilted his head as he asked her this. He asked it every time he saw her. He would ask his human mother this as well; when she was still there anyway. He didn't know why...he just did.

Light aqua turned to deep sapphire in sadness. _Mother... I wonder why he calls me that at times.. Ah well, I don't mind it. _"I suppose I am." She looked at the water blankly in her sorrow. "Cail..."

Inuyasha's ears perked. "Cail? That wolf demon? What about him?"

Himi' turned to Inuyasha. "He no longer loves me...that's not what hurts though. It's the way he went about it." She rubbed her wrists and looked away.

Inuyasha stood, angry. "He's hurt you." His eyes narrowed and golden amber orbs glowed. "He'll pay. Where is he?"

Himi' shook her head. "No. Leave him be. I deserved it for being so foolish."

Inuyasha tugged at Himi''s red and white kimono. She sat with her legs in the water. She had pulled up her kimono a little, to keep it dry. "You should go to sleep little one." _Funny, he's not so little anymore... _

Inuyasha snorted. _I'm **not **little_, he thought indignantly. "I'm fine. You're the one that needs to rest. Go to sleep, I'll watch out tonight."

Himi' shook her head. "Stubborn."

Inuyasha shrugged and sat behind Himi', putting his arms around her in a soft embrace. "It'll be okay, right Mother?"

Himi' laughed softly at Inuyasha constant use of 'Mother', though she was no such thing. _Guess that's just another thing he does. _She glanced worriedly at him, over her shoulder before looking forward again. _Or a repressed act on part of the child-like part of your subconscious. Perhaps he needs me as that, a mother figure. _And she'd gladly be that- a mother to him. She did have a number of centuries up on him. Not enough in demonic years to be his mother, but still. "You need your rest little one. Your friends may be looking for you." _And you definitely need energy to deal with those characters. That monk is a most exhausting human, all of them are._

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "They'll be fine. It's not like I'm far. What I'm concerned about is you, not them."He unconsciously hugged her closer to him, as if afraid she wouldleave him right then and there. "Please let me help...if I ever lost you..."

Himi' shook her head. "Don't think about that. You won't. I'm not going to abandon you." _Not so long as I can help it. I don't think his heart would be able to take it. _

Inuyasha sighed. "I know. It's just that...all my life I've been virtually alone. Sure, there was the time you were at the castle, but then you were gone." And he onlyvaguely remembered that. "The youkai that **called **himself my father threw us out, which left Sesshomaru and his mother in there. I remember how much Sesshomaru's mother hated me. I never knew why though." _I didn't **do **anything. She was probably just like the rest, and hated me simply for being me - a hanyou._

Himi' nodded. "Yes, I remember. I recall how she would hit us and then say if we told anyone she'd kill us. She said she'd have us thrown from the castle at any chance."

Inuyasha held the priestess closer. "Yeah, it's one of the few things that I remember. She set it up. She got me andmy motherthrown out of the castle. It was so hard to survive. Sometimes...I think that Mother wouldn't have suffered so much if it wasn't for me. People would give her a hard time just because of me, her half-breed child. She died...and it was all my fault."

Himi' shook her head. "No it wasn't! Don't **ever** say that. It wasn't your fault. You couldn't protect her. You were barely old enough to protect yourself. It is the fault of the ones who started the battle and the village fire. They are to blame, not you. You would be wise to remember that, little one."

* * *

Sesshomaru's ears perked at the scent of someone else. _That girl... _

Standing in the doorway was a shocked Kagome. Noting the absence of several of their company, Kikyou's reincarnation stepped outside to look around. She couldn't hear them, but she stood frozen as she watched Himi' and Inuyasha. _Inuyasha..._ She lowered her head, but lifted it again to watch the pair.

Sesshomaru glanced at the girl before returning his gaze to Inuyasha and Himi'. _I know what you're thinking girl...too bad you're wrong. Simple-minded human. So easily wounded by the world's falsities. Foolish mortals and your emotions. **That **is the fatal weakness. The **heart**._

* * *

"If you say so Mother." Inuyasha laid his head on Himi''s shoulder. 

Himi' smiled at this. _He's tired; stubborn thing. _She rocked side-to-side gently.

"Rest my dear baby  
Just close your eyes  
Fall to your dreams  
Hear my lullaby

Close your eyes  
Fight no more  
Rest in sweet peace  
To my lullaby

This just for you  
Softly and true  
I'll sing for you  
My lullaby

Enchanted dreams  
Are more than they seem  
Tell me about them  
In the morning"

She continued as Inuyasha yawned slightly.

"Listen to me  
Hear my voice  
Rock here with me  
To my lullaby

You are my world  
You hold my heart  
Precious to me  
And so I sing

Close your eyes  
I'll stay with you  
Drift off as you hear  
My lullaby"

She would have continued, but Inuyasha had fallen asleep. The half-youkai's head still rested upon her shoulder and she could hear his even breathing. She closed her eyes and re-opened them. Light aqua began to glow as she murmured something under her breath. She made some movement with her hands and a blue moon appeared on Inuyasha's forehead. His hair blew upwards a little as the symbol glowed. He slowly began to lift from the ground, but he did not stir. Himi' shifted on the ground and sat with her legs folded under her kimono. Inuyasha was repositioned and lowered to the ground with his head resting in Himi''s lap. He whispered something, moved a bit, but somehow remained asleep. The priestess stroked his hair softly, silver locks as soft as she remembered, as he slept. "Told you were tired."

* * *

"I suppose you were right then." Himi''s ears perked and she looked to a tree branch. _I was wondering when he would come down from there. _Sesshomaru jumped down and landed gracefully before her. "What did you do to him?"

Himi' frowned. "I did nothing. He fell asleep."

Sesshomaru looked at her. "You sang to him."

Himi' shrugged. "So? What difference does that maketo you?"

It was Sesshomaru's turn to shrug. "Just curious as to why the halfling chose you as his mate. Or rather vice-versa."

Himi' stroked Inuyasha's hair some more. "Don't be stupid." Kagome had seen enough when Inuyasha had embraced and leaned on the woman. "I'm not his mate you idiot."

_Idiot? _Sesshomaru feigned surprise. "Oh?"

Himi' sighed. "No. He sees me as his 'mother' to an extent. Sometimes it's 'Hey, Himi' come here' and others it's 'Mother, are you okay?'. It makes me no difference as long as he's happy."

"Why does his happiness matter to you?"

"Because I care for him. Unlike someyoukai I know..."

"I have my reasons."

"Which are?"

"None of your business wench."

"Oh really?"

"Yes."

"Well then I guess it's none of you're business as to why he means so much to me."

Sesshomaru said nothing, but sat down next to her. _This is a most strange wench, she speaks to me with no fear of her insolence towards me. It's as if she doesn't care. _Silence.

"You're awfully strange."

_Strange **indeed**. _Sesshomaru arched an eyebrow. "What are you talking about?"

"You. You're strange."

"I'm a youkai."

_What does that have to do with anything? _"So am I."

"Why am I strange?"

"You just are. I've never met a youkai with your rules."

"What rules?"

"The ones you make up in your head." Inuyasha yawned and Himi' froze, but he mumbled something about tricky mothers and went back to sleep. She sighed.

_Relief? _"Why does it matter if he wakes?"

"Why do ask so many questions? For someone who-...nevermind."

"What?"

"Nothing." She used another spell and Inuyasha was floating again.

She stood and Sesshomaru stood. "What are you doing wench?"

"I'm not a wench. My name is Himitsu and you would be wise to use it."

"Why?"

**SPLASH**

"Does that bring back unpleasant memories? Oh and with your clothes...and your hair. Tsk tsk. You should be more careful."

A quick outstrech of the hand, along with a forceful pull and--

**SPLASH **

"Yes, the memories are coming to me." Sesshomaru smirked as he faced a soaked Himi'.

"You're lucky I didn't lose my concentration. I would have dropped my son."

"Your what?"

"You heard me. I'm the only family he has." An unreadable look graced Sesshomaru's face, but Himitsu believed that she knew what it was. "Don't look at me like that. You'd sooner kill him than comfort him." A flash of blue and Himi' was out of the lake and completely dry. "Care to try again?"

"No."

"Alright then." She walked silently into the room where the guys were staying. Due to advances from Miroku, Sango and Kagome kicked the boys out and into another room. Whether Inuyasha and Sesshomaru would cooperate with this was not debated and completely overlooked. Himi' floated over the two sleeping girls and laid Inuyasha on a soft cushion. She pulled some blankets over him and kissed his cheek.

"Goodnight little one."

* * *

Himi' went back outside and put her hands on her hips. Sesshomaru was soaking, but did not move from the lake. "Do you like the water or is there a reason you're still in the lake?"

Sesshomaru swam to the more shallow waters of the lake until he reached the edge. Himi' sighed and helped him get out. Surprisingly, the warrior didn't protest. He decided that it wasn't worth it; not with this crazy woman it wasn't. _Not **now **at least. _Himitsu didn't use magic and had forgotten about the armor under his clothes. She wasn't ready for the weight from his soaked armor and fell backwards. Sesshomaru wasn't ready for her to let go as he was making sure he hadn't lost anything in the lake. She had let go and he fell forward. Himi' was flat on her back and Sesshomaru had fallen into leaning over her. His silver hair slid over his shoulders and water dripped down onto Himi'. Both stared for a while. _He's all wet... That water's freezing! _Her thoughts then drifted elsewhere. I mean, come on now. Though Sesshomaru acts like..well..himself, he's still gorgeous. Himi' was bright red.

"..."

"...can you get off of me now?"

Sesshomaru had no expression on his face and got up. He went inside and as far as Himi' knew, he went to sleep. She sighed. _I swear...Inuyasha has the weirdest people around him I've ever met. What a strange path he follows._ She yawned and went inside as well. Sheset upa couple of extra seals as a precaution and went to sleep.

* * *

All done again with this chapter! Hope you liked it. Next chapter has some angst...poor Inuyasha... Oh well, 'til the next time.


	3. Nightmares and Past Troubles

**Nightmares and Past Troubles**

****

* * *

Disclaimer: For the geniuses who don't know…I don't own, so don't sue.

* * *

A SPECIAL THANK YOU TO LUNATIC PANDORA! Thanks for the review. This is for you, and yeah, Kagome is going to take it wrong...along with **everybody** else.

* * *

_blah blah _...thoughts

_ blah blah>_ ... mental speech of someone else inside a character's mind

**_blah blah _**... while in a nightmare, this denotes thought

"blah blah" ... dialogue

"_**blah blah**_" ... sound/action in dialogue

**blah blah **... sound/action outside of dialogue

**blah blah **... emphasis

**#FLASH#**

blah blah ... a flashback

**#BACK#**

((Psst...)) ... I'm talking to you

* * *

_"Where the heck am I?" _

_Inuyasha stood in a large field. _

_"Hello!" A feminine voice called to him. _

_Inuyasha turned to the source of the voice and his eyes widened. "M-Mother!" _

_The woman smiled softly. "Yes. Hello Inuyasha." _

_Inuyasha was still shocked. He'd never dreamed of his mother still alive. Usually he would just have nightmares of her dead, or dying on the really bad nights. But here she was…smiling and laughing at the look on his face. He watched happily as she took his hand and dragged him around the field, pointing to flowers and having him sniff them. Unfortunately, not long after Inuyasha had that thought of nightmares, the sky turned blood red and the field deteriorated right before his eyes. He sniffed the air in suspicion and caught a whiff of smoke. "Fire! Mother we have to go!" He reached for his mother, but she was not there. "Mother?" He looked about wildly. **Where did she go? I've got to find her! I'm not losing her to another fire…not again. **_

_"Mother? Answer me! Where are you!" He jumped and ran all over the burning field, but found her nowhere. _

_"Inuyasha! Help me!"_

_Inuyasha turned once more and found his mother. She was tied to a tree. For a moment he stood there, caught in a memory. **No…** The fire began to lick at the tree and creep up to his helpless mother. "No! I'm coming Mother!" But no matter how fast he ran, he realized…it would be too late. And he was right, almost. He was able to cut the ropes and grab his mother, but she was burned very badly. She was dying in his arms. Again. "Mother…no…please don't die. Not again. Not to another fire."_

_She reached up to stroke his cheek, but ended up coughing heavily. "My dear little Inuyasha…can you ever forgive me?"_

_Inuyasha frowned. "I don't understand. For what?"_

_"Look. It's raining." And so it rained in his dream, or rather nightmare. But the thing that caught Inuyasha was the voice. He looked down…to face a dying Kikyou. _

_"Kikyou! But how-"_

_"Shhh…no words. The rain…is red." Inuyasha frowned once more, but noticed something. Blood. But it wasn't from Kikyou. He looked up. The rain was red alright. As the sky was blood red, so it rained. Blood. The woman he thoughtto beKikyou started to cough as the rain of blood covered her. Inuyasha attempted to wipe her face. However, as he wiped her face, the blood simply smeared. He removed his sleeve from her face and saw another face. His eyes widened in shock and slight desperation. _

_The young woman whispered to him. "Inuyasha…how could you?" And she was dead. _

_He screamed. _

_"Noooooooooooooooooo!"_

* * *

"**Nooooooooooooooo!**"

Inuyasha bolted up from the nightmare. He looked up and saw Miroku, Shippou, Sango, Kirara, and Kagome gathered around him. He shoved them away and stood shakily. Shippou looked surprised and Miroku and Sango exchanged looks.

Kagome looked at him worriedly. _I've never heard him scream that way before._ "Inuyasha. Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," he said gruffly."Let's go. We should head to the village now if that's what you plan to do."

"Where's Kaja and Sesshomaru?"

"I'm right here runt." Sesshomaru had been sitting off to the side the entire time. He too, though he'd never admit it, wondered what Inuyasha dreamt of. _What could make him cry out in such a manner? _Again, the cold part of himself that Sesshomaru embraced comforted him, convincing him that he was only interested in this because it was yet another weakness for him to expose. "What were you screaming for?"

"Who was screaming?" Kaja appeared in the doorway and Inuyasha rushed over to her. He looked all around her. In front, behind, he checked for anything and everything. Kaja arched an eyebrow. "Inuyasha? What are you doing?"

Inuyasha said nothing. _But...but.. I could have sworn the girl in that nightmare was her…or was it someone else? I couldn't see all that well… _"You're okay."

"Yes…why wouldn't I be?"

"…" Inuyasha left the room and then the shrine altogether.

"Okay. What was that?" Kaja was confused.

"Nothing. We should go now." Kagome brushed by Kaja roughly.

Kaja's ears twitched and she shrugged. "So we're leaving now?"

"Yes we are. Are you ready?"

"Yes, I am ready Sango-san."

"Let's go then." Sesshomaru walked out briskly.

Sango, Miroku, Shippou, and Kaja followed.

* * *

Inuyasha jumped from tree to tree. _That wench has some nerve…_

* * *

Kagome was on her bike and Shippou could practically feel the anger and frustration coming from her. "Kagome? What's wrong?"

"Yes. Something has happened. Will you tell us?" Sango rode alongside the bike on Kirara's larger demon form. The cat demon needed only to walk slowly to stay in pace with the bike.

Miroku sat on Kirara's back as well. "Inuyasha seemed rather angry. Did you two have a fight again?"

Kagome flinched and the others knew that Inuyasha and Kagome did have another fight. Sesshomaru was jumping tree to tree as Inuyasha was and had nothing to say.

Shippou peered curiously at the girl. "What did you two fight about?"

Kagome sighed and knew there was no way out on this one. "Well it started like this…"

* * *

**#FLASH#**

"Inuyasha! Get back here now!" Kagome stomped after Inuyasha when he left.

Inuyasha was walking slowly so Kagome caught up easily. "What do you want?"

Kagome was already frustrated. Not to mention that, despite her dreams of Inuyasha occurring again, she couldn't help but see the replay of Inuyasha embracing Tazekaja. Embracing was bad enough, but it was the open display of affection that she couldn't get over. Her heart knew it, but her mind refused to accept her (supposedly) secret love for Inuyasha. And so her love for him was not fully recognized by Kagome, herself. So she did the only thing she could think of at the moment. "**SIT BOY!**"

**BAM**

Inuyasha was face-flat on the ground. He rose slowly. "What was that for wench?"

Kagome huffed. "For being a jerk this whole time. You still haven't given me an explanation, and quite calling me a wench! My name is Kagome! I don't call you a hanyou so don't you call me a wench."

Inuyasha grimaced at the word 'hanyou'. He was surprised that she'd never called him hanyou, even though practically everyone had at one time or another…if they didn't still continue to call him by that. "So? You'll get no explanation because I don't **have** to tell you anything."

Kagome wasn't really listening. All she could hear was past arguments and all of them ending with him getting the final word. _Arg! Why is he so different? Why can't he…he…be like guys from my time! _She was lost in her ranting thoughts and didn't seem to notice when she started speaking out loud. "I'm tired of putting up with you! You and your whining! Do this Kagome. Shut up Kagome. Let's go already Kagome. You're so stupid Kagome. Well I'm sick of it!"

Inuyasha took a small half-step back. He'd never said that to her. Not like that. He'd say something when she was in a good mood and she could tell he wasn't serious. He'd never ordered her to do anything. She usually did what she did on her own and hardly ever listened unless there was serious danger around them. And he'd only rush her when he felt something bad was coming. Unfortunately, that bad thing always caught them anyway... But…he did not say any of this. He was too surprised by her outburst and ranting.

Kagome continued to unconsciously voice her thoughts. Her eyes were closed and she was pacing now. "I wish you would just grow up! Sometimes I wonder what possessed me to break the seal anyway! You'd be useless if it wasn't for you being a demon. But only half at that! I see why Kikyou sealed you-"

Inuyasha was speechless still. His ears lowered in sadness a little at the Kikyou comment and the shot at him being just a half-demon. _Maybe she's right…I would be useless without my demon blood. But even then I'm only a hanyou… _He was looking down and didn't notice or sensethe black aura around her or the glowing red symbol on her forehead.

* * *

Kagome had no idea what she was thinking now. These weren't her thoughts! _Who are you! Get out of my head!_ She argued with the voice in her head.

**_Shut up child! He'll pay for what he did to me._**

_What are you talking about? Who are you!_

_**Nevermind that. **__**You will help me destroy his spirit. Then he will become careless and distracted. It is then I will strike and make sure the job gets done this time around…** _

_No!_

_**Too late child. Witness your damage…**_

* * *

****

The argument was over and on the outside she continues to rant at Inuyasha. "You're impossible to deal with! I don't know why I bother! You're so immature and rude, stupid even. I don't see how I could have anything to do with a dirty hanyou like you. I wish, I wish…arg! Why can't you just be like the boys from my time! Maybe you'd be better that way!" The voice was gone from her head and the possessed feeling was gone. She gasped,both hands coming to cover her mouth,as she realized the things she heard in her head had been voiced the whole time. She reached out to Inuyasha.

Inuyasha jerked back with his head down. His ears, usually up and alert, were drooping and his hair shadowed his face. "Stay away."

Kagome's eyes watered as she realized how hurt Inuyasha must be. She reached for him again. "Inuyasha…"

Inuyasha jumped a couple feet back this time. "No. You wouldn't want to dirty yourself now would you?"

Before Kagome could respond, Inuyasha was gone. She whispered to empty air, one arm reaching out to someone that was no longer there. "Inuyasha…it wasn't me…I'm so sorry."

**#BACK#**

* * *

"And that's what happened." Kagome was crying. "I didn't mean to, really. But that voice wouldn't let go and I couldn't stop it!"

Shippou tried to console the distressed girl. Sango had nothing to say, but Miroku did. "Hmmm. Do you suppose it could have been Kikyou?"

Kagome paled. _What if that **had **been Kikyou? The voice didn't sound like hers, but she's such a powerful miko... She may have done it... _"I don't know…maybe. We have to find Inuyasha! Come on!" And with that she got off of her bike and got on Kirara, along with Shippou. They hurried to the forest ahead, hoping to catch Inuyasha before something bad could happen.

* * *

"And so I left."

Inuyasha was sitting in the grass.

"I see. Anything else?"

"No,I just left. Do you think she was right?"

"No! Of course not. Kagome doesn't know she's talking about. Are you sure there wasn't something wrong with her?"

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure. Well, at least I didn't notice anything. But I guess that doesn't say much."

"Enough. Come on."

Inuyasha was dragged to his feet. "Huh? Kaja what are you doing?"

Kaja shook her head and smiled. "We still have a village to get to." Her eyes softened and seemed a bit sad and very concerned. "You okay? We can wait if you're hurt."

Inuyasha stared blankly at the ground. "No…I'm fine. It's not like I'm bleeding or something. I should be okay."

Kaja smiled sadly. "You sure?"

He grabbed her hand and ran along. "Yeah." A small smile was back on his face. "Thanks Mother." Kaja smiled back, happy to see him a bit more normal. What she saw when she first arrived scared her greatly.

* * *

**#FLASH#**

Kaja jumped along the trees after sensing something wrong. Two scents caught her nose. The first was Sesshomaru. He wasn't doing anything, but jumping around towards the village far away. Another, more familiar, scent caught her nose. Inuyasha. She smiled to herself and jumped out of the trees and continued on that way in order to go faster. She paused as his scent became stronger and eventually came to a stop. "Inuyasha?" She couldn't find him. Her search became frantic as she caught a light whiff of blood. Then she saw silver from behind a tree. "Inuyasha. What's wro-" She gasped in shock.

Inuyasha was sitting up against a tree. The thing that frightened her was what he was doing. The half-demon was staring at his own blood as it dripped from his claws. Kaja searched him and saw claw marks on his chest. She kneeled beside him. "Inuyasha! What did you do?" There was no response. Inuyasha continued to stare at his bloody claws in what appeared to be detached curiosity. A confused look was on his face.It as if he didn't understand why the blood was there.Kaja shook Inuyasha. "Snap out of it!" Nothing. She panicked and glowed blue. Water rose from a nearby stream and splashed in Inuyasha face and soaked him.

He blinked and shook his head. "Wha-?" He looked at her. "Kaja? What are you doing here?" He hissed as she prodded his healing chest.

"What happened?"

Inuyasha stared at the priestess for a moment and looked away. "I don't wanna talk about it."

"Why?"

"I-I can't."

"Of course you can. Please tell me. I want to know why you hurt yourself. Please."

Inuyasha sighed and tried not to look at Kaja. He knew what would happen if he did. _Don't look, don't look, don't look, don't look... _He looked anyway. Light aqua had turned to a deep aqua as sadness clouded them. Inuyasha sighed. "Alright, alright. Enough with the sad look, I'll tell you okay? I was leaving and Kagome said 'sit boy'. As usual I fell face-first to the ground. I asked her what she did that for and then…"

**#BACK#**

* * *

And so he told her what happened. And now they were running along again. Kaja halted him. "Hold on."

Inuyasha scratched his head. "Why?"

"We have to wait for everyone else to catch up silly."

His ears lowered sadly. "Oh…"

Kaja quickly thought up something. "As soon as you see them we can go without speaking. Just have to make sure they're not dead or anything. They're a bit slow so you can mess around if you want."

"Who's slow?"

Kaja almost jumped. She hadn't noticed the presence in the tree. _I have a feeling that I amgoing to grow to hate how he does that. _"Sesshomaru." A long boa/tail hanging from a nearby tree was their only sign.

Inuyasha grumbled and pulled his Tetsusaiga. Kaja was staring at it, obviously curious about it, and he smirked. _Let's see if that trick works again. _He closed his eyes and reopened them. His eyes flashed apure bright gold and Tetsusaiga transformed.

Kaja had backed away in surprise. "How did you do that?"

Inuyasha smiled proudly. "I taught myself to do it."

Kaja was moving toward the sword to touch it.

Inuyasha's smile disappeared. "No! Kaja don-" Kaja poked at the sword. Inuyasha cracked an eye open to peer at the damage. Both of his eyes opened fully in shock. Nothing happened. Kaja was examining her fingers. Smidge of smoke from the initial electrical shock tintedthem brown. She wiped it off on her kimono and it was gone.

She frowned. "I can't touch it."

Inuyasha sweatdropped. "Umm, yeah." _That's weird. I thought it would have fried her._

_That actually hurt! He could have said something!_ Kaja swatted Inuyasha's head. "Itai!" What was that for?"

She shrugged. "Nothing. What are **you** going to do about it?"

Inuyasha put Tetsusaiga back in its sheath. Kaja ducked as Inuyasha swiped his arm at her. He smirked. "Keep still."

"Not on your life."

Inuyasha chased her. "Inuyasha!"

"Get back here!" Inuyasha and Kaja were laughing and chasing each other, occasionally swiping at each other.

Sesshomaru sighed and shook his head at them. _Such childish games. _Yet he felt ...something from this. Him sitting at a distance as Inuyasha and Tazekaja had their fun. There was a familiar feel to it, as if he had done this before. Though it was hardly visible, Sesshomaru frowned. He didn't want to feel that familiarity anymore.

* * *

And that's how Kagome and the others found them. Kagome was silent as she watched the two play with each other. _They look so happy…_

Sango and Miroku were speechless. Shippou looked up at them from Kagome's lap. "I've never heard Inuyasha laughing like that before."

Sango nodded. "I had yet to see him so happy and carefree."

Miroku shook his head in surprise. "I've never seen this kind of behavior from him. It is a good change though." Sango and Shippou nodded.

Kagome cleared her throat irritably. "If you two are done, can we go now?" Kaja stopped and Inuyasha ran into her. He wasn't ready for her to stop like that, so he turned it into a tackle.

Kaja yelped. "Ack!" She tumbled over with Inuyasha's arms around her. "Alright, alright. You have me so you win." Inuyasha smirked and got up, but didn't let go. Kaja was lifted off of the ground. "Inuyasha!" She laughed. "Come on. Be a good youkai and put me down."

"Me? A good youkai? 'Fraid not."

"Inuyasha! We have somewhere to go remember? And you want shards right?"

Inuyasha placed her down on the ground at the mention of shards. "Let's go."

* * *

Sango looked sadly at Kagome as she watched her flinch at the contact between Inuyasha and Kaja. _I know it hurts my friend. But you may be too late to win his heart… _

Miroku saw the look of longing on Kagome's face. _If only Inuyasha could see…But between Lady Tazekaja and that argument, Kagome's chances may be slim to none._

Sesshomaru jumped down from his tree and scared the group on Kirara's back. He stalked over and grabbed Kaja away from Inuyasha. "Enough games. You have somewhere to go? Then let's go." He dragged Kaja away for a while and everyone followed. But after a threatening growl or two from Inuyasha, Sesshomaru got annoyed with his protectiveness. "Is there a problem halfling?"

"Don't call me that and let her go."

Sesshomaru considered. _If I let go, he'll think I fear him. But if I mess with this wench…it'll enrage him greatly… … Perfect._ Sesshomaru smirked, pleased with his plan. "And if I don't?" As he predicted Inuyasha began to get angry.

"Let go of her."

"You act as if I'm going to kidnap her." He pulled the priestess closer. "I'm right here and so is she." Kaja squirmed, but Sesshomaru wasn't letting go.

Inuyasha bared his fangs and glared icily at his half-brother. _He's trying to aggravate me. … And it's working. _In a flash of gold, Tetsusaiga was out and transformed.

Kaja gasped. "Inuyasha! What are you doing!"

"Yes, 'what?' indeed. You wouldn't harm me and chance hitting your precious priestess would you? And besides, as long as this curse is in effect, you can't hurt me. Remember?"

Inuyasha growled menacingly but complied and put the sword away. grew irritated at being held hostage. Her ear twitched in annoyance. Inuyasha saw this and smirked. He had been on the receiving end of this many times. He backed away a little. "I'd let her go if I were you."

"And Kami forbid if you were ever me or vice-versa. I'm not letting go."

Inuyasha shook his head and Kaja's eyes began to flash silver. "Okay. But don't say I didn't warn you."

Sesshomaru tilted his head at him. "What?" Sesshomaru flew back and landed in a tree. Smoke raised from the spot he was in. Kaja stood as the silver light died down. Sesshomaru grimacedat the feeling of being electrocuted.

Inuyasha was laughing at him. He had a smug, I-told-you-so look on his face. "Well? What are you doing Sesshomaru? You wanted to go, so let's go." Inuyasha laughed some more as he and Kaja went off. The others followed quietly as they digested all this and Sesshomaru grumbled to himself about lightning-happy priestesses. Inuyasha jumped from tree to tree. Unfortunately, he was alone because Kaja couldn't jump around in trees very fast and preferred to run on the ground. This gave him time to brood. And what else would he brood about, but his argument with Kagome. The longer he thought about it, the more he forgot about the things Kaja said. How she told him it wasn't true. How she told him Kagome was wrong and he was worth everything. How she told him she didn't care what anybody thought, and that he meant everything to her and would do anything for him. The more he thought, the less he paid attention he paid to his surroundings. If not so lost in thought…he wouldn't have ran right into someone. Inuyasha was thrown back by the figure as it threw fire at him. The fire burned and bound him to a tree. _If I don't move, I'll fry. If I move, the fire rips through me. What do I do?_ Inuyasha felt tired as the heat and smell of burning and his own blood was getting to his sensitive nose.

"Inuyasha?" Kaja stepped out into the open and the figure stared at her. Kaja glared at the figure. "Who are you?" Inuyasha hissed in pain and then relief as the figure lifted the fire. The figure smirked and revealed itself to be a woman.

She was old, but not like Kaede's age. "What? Don't you recognize me? You should."

Inuyasha rose slowly and balanced himself. "What are you talking about wench?"

The woman feigned hurt. "You two of all youkais should recognize** me**."

"Oh? And why do you say that?" Sesshomaru landed gracefully on the ground and Kagome and the others got off of Kirara's back. The cat demon went back to her small kitten form.

Kagome looked at Inuyasha. "Inuyasha! Are you okay?" She was going to run to his side, but he held his hand as a gesture for her to stay back. No words; just a signal. And Kagome felt a tinge of hurt. _But I suppose I deserve it. Inuyasha doesn't know that someone was in my head. So I guess he's still mad at me… _

Inuyasha and Kaja looked at each other and then the figure. Kaja shook her head. "I don't remember you. What do you want?" The woman smiled evilly. "I'm hurt. Inuyasha…I'm surprised to see you alive after that fire. I guess my directions to your village got through, but not the directions to your particular hut. Tell me. How is your mother?"

Inuyasha looked shocked.

* * *

**#FLASH#**

"Fire!"

**#BACK#**

"Run! The village is burning! We'll die!"

**#FLASH#**

"Inuyasha! Run my child! Get out of here while you can. You can't save us both…you're far too young to die this way…run…"

**#BACK#**

"**MOTHER!**"

**#FLASH#**

Fire licked at the hut and its captive. Tears streamed down a young Inuyasha's face as he was forced to watch his mother die slowly in the fire. Laughter of unknown people echoed in his ears along with his mother's involuntary screams.

**#BACK#**

* * *

Inuyasha stared with blank, empty eyes at the woman. She turned to Kaja. "Well. It looks like he remembers. Surely you do as well…" Kaja stared confusedly at her. "Come now. I'm sure you remember your adventure in the forest. Running along, safe. But somehow you were found. Too young to use your powers or even know about them. You were defenseless. Weren't the men I sent after you nice?"

Kaja put her hand to her head in pain as the memories flooded her.

* * *

**#FLASH#**

A surprise attack a castle. War cries.

**#BACK#**

A young girl isseparated from her friends.

**#FLASH#**

"Kaja!

"Inuyasha!"

Two voices cry back in response.

**#BACK#**

Run. Run. Pant. Run. Run.

**#FLASH#**

"What do we have here? What a lovely girl you are."

**#BACK#**

"Come here!"

**#FLASH#**

The sound of chains rattling and bounding some poor soul to the ground. Screams. Pain and confusion.

**#BACK#**

**_Why are they doing this? It hurts… How did they find me?_**

**#FLASH#**

A young Tazekaja is left on the ground. Motionless and just about broken. Whatever innocence she had left was now diminished. Empty eyes stared at the black sky as she lay in a pool of blood.

**#BACK#**

* * *

Tazekaja blinked and stared emptily at the woman as well. Kagome and the others had no idea as to what was going on. They did not know this woman or what she was talking about. But judging from the looks on their faces, Tazekaja and Inuyasha did. Sango looked at Sesshomaru. He looked back when he noticed she was staring and snorted. "I don't know what she means, so don't even ask me."

Sango didn't understand. "He's your **brother**, regardless of you hating him. Surely, you know something."

Sesshomaru looked away and shook his head. _Now that I think about it, I should know._ Sesshomaru frowned to himself. _Why do I sound so concerned?_ He pondered over it. His mind provided a comfort, or rather, an excuse for him. _Just in case there's a weakness to be exposed_,his mind told him.He nodded to himself and watched the scene play out before him.

The strange woman smirked. "Ahh, you two remember? Does the name Naomi ring a bell?" Inuyasha glared at her with a hate that even Sesshomaru hadn't witnessed yet. He could feel the anger, hate, and pain consuming him. Tetsusaiga began to glow in protest. I nuyasha knew Tetsusaiga was keeping him in check. He didn't want that this time. He knew what would happen, but there was a goal, a focus, and he wanted it done. Inuyasha held up a glowing Tetsusaiga in its sheath and flung it at Sango. She caught it and Kagome gasped loudly. "**No**! Sango throw it back to him!"

Sango turned to Kagome and looked at her confusedly. "Kagome? What's wrong?" ((Let's say that nobody except Kagome and Shippou have seen Inuyasha's psycho full youkai side. And Sessy-chan hasn't seen it neither. He stopped the first because…he passed out from wounds he received before transforming.))

"You gotta-" She was interrupted by a flash and Kagome knew it was too late.

* * *

Inuyasha's full youkai form stood, smirking evilly. Markings like Sesshomaru's were now present and red eyes glared at the woman. But he didn't go crazy like before. He had a calm, homicidal feel around him. The woman, identifying herself as Naomi, paled. She hadn't expected this and Inuyasha gave another scary and evil smirk. "What's wrong? Scared? You should be." His voice was different. It was deeper and had a dark edge to it.

Sesshomaru was fairly surprised. He snapped his eyes onto Kagome. He growled and pointed at her and she looked at him. "You. How did he do that?"

Kagome looked sadly at Inuyasha and sighed. "You know how Inuyasha turns human during the new moon?" Sesshomaru nodded. "Well you see…if Inuyasha gets angry enough, he turns into a full youkai. Usually, Tetsusaiga would hold the transformation back, but he flung it away from him so the sword couldn't stop him."

Shippou decided to add something in. "Yeah, but something bothers me about this transformation."

Kagome looked down to the small kitsune demon. "What's that?"

Shippou scratched his head. "Well he's not all wild like he was the last time. He went mad last time, and just went around killing anything or anyone he saw. Nearly killed us too. But this time he's calmer... and it's scaring me."

Kagome's eyes widened as she realized he was right. Miroku moved forward, as if to do something. "We have to stop him somehow. What if he does go crazy? What if he's just waiting to—"

"No." All eyes turned to Sesshomaru. "There's nothing you can do and you know it, so don't be stupid. Though that's typical of you idiot humans, you shouldn't bother." Sesshomaru sat down against a tree. "All you can do is watch and hope he doesn't kill you. He can't hurt me due to the curse so it doesn't matter at all to me."

As much as they hated it, he was right. There was no way they could harm him or get through to him, so they did the only thing they could do. They watched and hoped it would turn out okay.

* * *

Inuyasha tilted his head, like he was actually confused. "Problem? Not so confident are you? If you thought I'd be hard to deal with…then take a look at the priestess."

Naomi and everyone else looked at Kaja and all of them, minus Sesshomaru and Inuyasha, paled. "No…this can't be…"

Inuyasha leered darkly. "She's a demon too. Remember?"

Tazekaja was lost. An amulet rose around her neck and was glowing brightly. It struggled to remain around her neck. She let the rage, hate, and pain of the past swallow her whole. Inuyasha stepped behind her. He revealed sharper and longer fangs as he raised his fully clawed hand. "Just as Tetsusaiga checks my transformation, this amulet suppresses hers." In one swift move, he cut the chain holding the amulet around her. The amulet fell into her hand. She closed her hand around it as a black light surrounded her. A flash like Inuyasha's and she was transformed. The amulet was raised in her closed and clawed hand. She crushed it and its remains blew away in a breeze.

Unlike Inuyasha, Kaja changed in appearance more. Her light aqua eyes were now a sharp amethyst. Thin and dark markings were apparent and the small, formerly faintpale violet star, was now a darker shade and fully visible. Her pale blue hair and any other spot that was pale blue was now a deep midnight blue. She looked down at her kimono and grimaced. A couple swipes and she had ripped off the bottom of it, leaving enough to fall just above her knees. She left the sleeves and they covered all of her arms, except her slightly visible claws from underneath.

Naomi backed away slightly as dark violet and evil red glared at her. Both were obviously planning to kill her, but she'd put up a fight as best she could against two enraged, currently full-blooded youkai. Inuyasha jumped up and slashed down. She barely managed to move. As soon as she dodged his slash, Kaja hit her and she was thrown back.

**THUD**

Naomi slid down from a tree, launched a hasty, and therefore light, fire spell at them, and ran. Inuyasha and Kaja burst through the attack like it was never launched and chased after her, clearly intent on killing her and playing at the same time. It was the only reason she wasn't dead yet.

* * *

"Impressive." _Perhaps he isn't so worthless after all. _Sesshomaru didn't move, but seemed perfectly satisfied with lying there against the tree.

Kagome went running after them and Shippou went along, simply because she was carrying him at the time. Miroku paused and called out after her. "Kagome!" He looked unsure, but ran after Kagome and Shippou. Sango told Kirara to stay here and left as well. Sesshomaru cracked an eye open, he shrugged and continued to sit there.

Kirara tilted her head at him. "?"

* * *

That's all in this chapter. So…do you love it? Hate it? Tell me!

REVIEW PLEASE!

Suggestions? Comments? Ideas? E-mail me! You can get a hold of me at jakane 05 yahoo .com ((Minus all the spaces of course.))


	4. Transformation Over

Transformation Over  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: Are you serious? I don't own and if you haven't gotten that by now then something is wrong with you.  
  
  
  
Kagome panted as she carried Shippou and ran after the two demons ahead of her. Miroku and Sango were not far behind. Kagome was worried. ~I hope we're not too late. That Naomi woman is evil, but even she doesn't deserve to die like this.~   
  
Naomi's voice could be heard, not too far away, pleading. "Please, spare me! I'm sorry, I beg you, forgive me!"   
  
Kagome ran faster and noted that Sango and Miroku were now beside her. ~Where's Kirara?~ She shrugged the question off.   
  
Miroku stopped. He bowed his head and made the hand gestures for a death. Kagome frowned and yelled back to him. "What are you doing?!"   
  
He shook his head solemnly. "It's—"  
  
"Iron Rebirth Soul Stealer!" Gold slashes cut the air and its victim.   
  
"Flash of Claw Fury!" Silver slashes mingled with gold and red colored them both.  
  
A loud, piercing scream was heard in the distance. "No!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" It cut off abruptly.  
  
Kagome fell to her knees. Miroku sighed. "—too late."  
  
Sango kept going, but more slowly now. "We should still go and see if they've exhausted themselves."  
  
Kagome shook her head. "I doubt it."  
  
"Then you would be wrong." Sesshomaru landed gracefully, as usual, beside them. Kirara was sitting on his head. He growled and swiped at the cat demon. He glared at Kirara. "I told you to stay off my head. It is /not/ your pillow or whatever you were using it as." Kirara stared at him for a moment and hopped onto Sango's shoulder. Sesshomaru sniffed the air. "Blood." He leapt away and everyone ran after him. They were not expecting all they found.  
  
Sure, they were ready for the grotesque sight of Naomi's corpse. She wasn't recognizable at all. Her blood and bones were strewn about. They found Inuyasha…  
  
…unconscious and streaked with blood. The blood came from Naomi, obviously, but they didn't know why he was unconscious. Kagome ran to his side and fell to her knees beside him. "Inuyasha? Can you hear me? Inuyasha…I'm so sorry, please wake up."  
  
Shippou prodded at the half-youkai's side and scampered behind Kagome, having expected to get hit. However, Inuyasha did not stir. Shippou peered over Kagome's shoulder. Inuyasha's clothes were torn slightly in some places. "I don't get it. It's obvious he wasn't hit at all. And he stayed in the air so much that the trees couldn't have torn his clothes either. What happe—Ah!"   
  
Shippou scampered over to Miroku as Inuyasha shifted and groaned. "Ngh…" Sango went over to Kagome and examined Inuyasha alongside her.  
  
Miroku knelt over Tazekaja and Shippou poked at her as well. She, like Inuyasha, did not wake. Miroku frowned at the ripped edges on her top. ~When she went crazy, she ripped the bottom, but not the top…so how..?~ He lightly ran a finger over scratch across her cheek. ~What the--~ "Hey! The markings…"  
  
Kagome and Sango looked down at Inuyasha and their eyes widened as they noticed that, he too, no longer had markings. "What is this?"   
  
Sango looked at Inuyasha. He was still out cold. The markings were gone and his claws as well as his fangs were normal again. "He's back to the way he was." She shrugged.  
  
Kagome looked at him. She gasped. "Tetsusaiga." It was lying next to him.  
  
Sango frowned. "How did it get here?"  
  
Kagome shook her head. "I don't know. Maybe the return of Tetsusaiga forced him back to normal or something like that." ~He looks so harmless now..~ And it was true. Lying there like that, he almost appeared to be asleep. He had a peaceful look on his face for once. ~What are you thinking about Inuyasha?~ She jumped as he shifted and blinked his eyes open.   
  
Golden ambers had returned in place of the previous crazed red. He sat up and would have fallen if Sango hadn't caught him. "Calm yourself. You need to take it easy."   
  
A blank look was the response, before a shroud of confusion covered his eyes. "What are you talking about?"   
  
Sango nearly dropped him in surprise. Kagome went over to him. "Inuyasha are you alright?" Inuyasha decided at that moment that the ground was far more interesting. Kagome sighed. ~He remembers that part of today.~  
  
Kaja stirred as well. "Nn…huh? Miroku?" Kaja blinked and stared at the person holding her, which happened to be Miroku. "What are you doing? Where are we?"  
  
Miroku looked back at her. "You and Inuyasha chased and decimated that woman, or whatever she was, over there. You had killed her here." He frowned as Kaja paled.  
  
Kaja stood shakily and Miroku steadied her. "I don't understand. How is it that I did this?" She reached for something, but found it to not be there. "Where is my amulet?"  
  
"Inuyasha snapped it off and you destroyed it." Shippou sat at her feet. She paled further, and that was quite a feat, considering how pale she is anyway. "I…d-destroyed it?" She sounded unsure.   
  
Miroku shook her a little to make sure she was still conscious. "Yes you did. Is something wrong?"  
  
"I don't remember any of that." Kaja sat back down.  
  
Inuyasha nodded. "Yeah. I don't remember either."  
  
Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow, but said nothing. ~I see what happened. Wonder how long it'll take these idiots to figure it out.~ Sesshomaru jumped into a tree and leaned along a branch. He looked like he was going to sleep, but all who knew him, knew he wasn't.   
  
Sango and Miroku exchanged looks. Miroku sat against a tree by Kaja. "What do you remember Kaja?"  
  
The priestess frowned to herself. "Umm, I remember leaving the shrine…and talking to Inuyasha…playing around…Sesshomaru trying to hold me hostage and me electrocuting him."  
  
Inuyasha snickered. "I remember that too."  
  
Sango sat near him. "Anything else?"  
  
Inuyasha scratched his head. "I remember some lady." He pointed to Naomi. Or what was left of her. "I think it was her. I think I got angry for some reason…and then…"  
  
Sango motioned for him to continue. "And then…"  
  
Inuyasha shrugged. "It's a blank. I don't know."  
  
Miroku sighed. "Lady Tazekaja. Do you remember anything more?"  
  
Kaja stood on her own, but still shaky. "No. I recall finding Inuyasha…there was fire somewhere. I remember getting angry as well…and then it goes all black."  
  
Shippou looked at her strangely. " 'It goes all black'?"  
  
Kaja raised a hand to her head. ~My head hurts…what happened to me?~  
  
Inuyasha frowned. "I don't get it. Did I pass out or something?"  
  
Kaja looked back at him. "I…" She didn't continue. She couldn't as her eyes rolled into the back of her head and she fainted.  
  
"My Lady!" Miroku caught her. He laid her on the grass gently. He checked her. "She's out cold. She won't being waking up for a while."  
  
Inuyasha was going to complain about Miroku touching Kaja, but couldn't because, of course, he passed out too. "Inuyasha!" Sango, being closer, caught him; making sure his head didn't hit the tree behind him. She checked him and shook her head. "He's out. And he won't be up for a while either."  
  
Kagome leaned over Inuyasha and pushed stray strands from his face. "We need to get to Kaede-sama's village now, more than ever. She might know what's wrong." She stood with another worried glance in Inuyasha's direction. "How do we get there now? We can't all ride Kirara."  
  
Miroku lifted Kaja up on one side. "I suppose we'll have to carry them. There's Lady Tazekaja, Sango, Kagome and Shippou are a set, Sesshomaru, Inuyasha, and myself. Two…or three can ride on Kirara. That leaves three. So…"  
  
Sango and Kagome put Inuyasha on a now-transformed Kirara. Sango looked at the monk. "Kirara retrieved Kagome's…device…"  
  
"It's a bike Sango."  
  
"…right. Her bike. Kirara got it during all the commotion. Now to figure arrangements."   
  
Kagome thought for a moment. "I got it. My bike's back, so Shippou and I can set the pace on that. Miroku, you balance Inuyasha and make sure he doesn't fall off, so you're riding with Sango." She set up her bike, satisfied with her plan.  
  
Shippou coughed a little from the basket he was put in. "What about Sesshomaru and Lady Tazekaja?"  
  
Kagome flushed, embarrassed. "Ummm, Sesshomaru is really fast, but the priestess…"  
  
"Forget it. I have her." Sesshomaru jumped from the tree and proceeded to lift up the unconscious miko.   
  
"Are you sure that's wise?" Miroku was trying to help Sango get Inuyasha onto Kirara without knocking either over onto the ground on the other side.  
  
"Why?" He sighed in boredom as he decided to just lift her onto his back. Like a piggyback ride except she's fainted, making it hard to keep her from slipping backward. He shifted her some more and found a suitable position. She wouldn't slip off, and he wouldn't choke should she wake up somehow.  
  
"Inuyasha…"  
  
"…is out cold. I have no concern of his anger. He doesn't worry me, regardless of his disturbed, protective tendencies. Are we going or not? I don't need either dead."   
  
"Oh?" Sango looked at him suspiciously as they broke from the forest.  
  
"Yes. I don't need the half-breed dead due to the curse and if the priestess dies, he'll try to kill me, which will get him killed, which interferes with the curse's rules. I have no intention of dieing due to something like that." And he went.   
  
They stared after him for a while. Sango and Miroku exchanged looks again and Kagome simply gave a confused stare. Shippou decided to take a nap. After a period of motionless silence, they realized that they should catch up with the speeding youkai.  
  
"Idiot humans." Sesshomaru grumbled to himself as he jumped from tree to tree. A rustling to his left caught his attention. He sniffed the air a little and cringed. ~Oh great…here we go…~   
  
"SESSHOMARU-SAMA!!!"  
  
Sesshomaru grimaced inwardly at the annoying voice. "Oh no…" He slowed to an inevitable stop as he exited the forest and entered an open field.   
  
"Sesshomaru-sama! So good to see you well!"  
  
Sesshomaru made no comment, but glared at the green creature. "What do you want Jaken?"  
  
The creature's bug-eyes widened. "But my lord…I was just looking for you. Wait a minute…what is that thing on your back?! I'll dispose of it for you!" Before Sesshomaru could respond, Jaken fired a blast of fire and knocked Kaja out of Sesshomaru's grip. She flew back a bit and landed after a bounce or two. She still did not stir.   
  
*SMACK*  
  
Jaken flew back as Sesshomaru hit him. Jaken stumbled back over, rubbing his head. "B-but…lord Sesshomaru…" He drifted off, as Sesshomaru was no longer there. Jaken looked around frantically until he found him on the other side of the field. He was kneeling over something. Jaken rushed over. "Sire? What are you doing with that creature?"  
  
Sesshomaru ignored him and shook Kaja. As expected, the miko didn't wake. ~Perfect. How is she still unconscious? A shot like that should have woken her. She's not dead…but…oh forget it, I'm getting out of here.~ He sighed to himself, silently wondering who hated so much as to curse him this way. Never in his life did he imagine himself having to do this. Sesshomaru slipped an arm under one of Kaja's arms and behind her back. He slid his other arm beneath her knees and stood. He shifted her around in his arms and began to walk away; planning to let the others catch up. After all, he didn't know where to go, though he'd never admit it out loud. He stopped.   
  
Jaken stood in front of him with that much-taller-than-his-own-self staff. "Where are you going?"  
  
"None of your business." With a swift kick to Jaken, Sesshomaru kept walking.   
  
Unfortunately, he came back. Jaken rubbed at his sore head. " Why did you hit me sire? I was only helping."  
  
"This priestess is important. She must not be killed…and preferably unharmed. Now be gone with you."  
  
Jaken stared after the youkai, not following this time. ~I know what's happened. That wench in his arms brainwashed my Sesshomaru-sama. Yes! That's why he acts this way. First that Rin child and now her. I'll save you, sire, don't you worry. I will find a way to change you back to the way you're supposed to be.~ And so he was gone.  
  
Sesshomaru sighed in relief as he realized he was no longer being followed. He sat down, Kaja still in his arms. "I guess I'll be waiting for a while."  
  
Well there you have it. Sesshomaru's stuck until the other's arrive. Nothing's going to happen right? Right?? Read the next chapter to find out! 


End file.
